User blog:Queen Misery/Redesigns
This blog will be about the concepts for redesigns on my characters, as well as Red and Inferno - many of these redesigns will show new tellings of familiar characters.. allowing a new take on classic stories. Arodnap the first of the redesigns is the newest incarnation of Arodnap, she's probably undergone the least change but has still (in my view) matured more as a concept.. she's got a new outfit based on a traditional Wedding Dress and her trademark grin is now more symbolic as she has a more serious outlook, yet hidden under her cold psychopathy is a rabid sociopath.. the new Arodnap will vary drastically in mood swings, to show that she is geniunely disturbed.. the new Arodnap can be sweet, terrifyingly calm or a cackling madwoman.. to the point this version of Arodnap can be said to have three unique personalities (the cackling "child"-like maniac, the calm but deadly "adult" and the sweet but deluded "youth" that wants to find purpose..). Physical Change: '''Minor '''Character Change: '''Minor Overall Change: Minor Crimson the second redesign is Crimson, suitable for the Halloween season - this Lovecraftian monster is completely redesigned and will have a bigger role in the overall storyarc of Sangria.. acting as the Hyde of Sangria.. whenever Sangria is pushed too far she risks becoming her "sister" (who lives inside her psyche as a parasite, constantly trying to push her "sister" to madness so she can take over).. Inferno picked the original Child's Play theme for the new Crimson and I have to admit it fits her now more than in any other incarnation.. Crimson is perhaps the closest we get to raw horror and tragedy,, she wants to be born, to live the life her sister has.. yet she is also immeasurable evil, being the true daughter of Jack.. the one that, should she ever be free, is destined to open the Gates of Madness and free the Hatter into a corporeal existence. '''Physical Change: '''Significant '''Character Change: Significant Overall Change: Significant Misery with every change in multiverse there comes a change for the Absolutes and this is by far the most drastic change I've ever done with Misery - this is how the "new" Absolutes will look - bringing them closer to the psuedo Ancient Greek pantheon feel that they had in the beginning while also giving them diversity. Misery is the same as she's always been, the daughter of Evil - the bringer of misfortune and woe, the adversary of all that lives yet also its fiercest defender (not out of any love but out of necessity.. without life there is no Misery and she knows it), This incarnation of Misery however is going to take her manipulative streak to new lengths and may well be the mother of the First Pendragon.. making her in turn the great (x8) grandmother of Inferno Pendragon himself.. linking her to the Avalon mythos in a manner her previous self never did. Her links to Red will increase as well, originally (way back in User Battles era) Red and Misery were going to be archenemies but we opted to let it pass in favor of Jack and Hatter - while Jack, Hatter and Gepetto are remaining Red's archenemies (Amarok aside) Misery is going to be much more involved with Red's affairs in the retellings.. the famous "red rose" that binds our demigods will all be part of Misery's grand scheming (ironic, since it became a symbol of hope.. no doubt due to the scheming of her equally manipulative "sister", Bliss). Physical Changes: Complete Redesign '''Character Changes: '''Significant '''Overall Changes: '''Major Category:Blog posts